Houses of cards
by nymphh
Summary: Alemania ha caído en una profunda desesperación, es un alma perdida. Cree que nadie lo va a salvar, que su fin se acerca, cuando entonces escucha esa voz de quien siempre ha estado ahí.


Un relato cortito, sobre Italia y Alemania en el 30 de abril de 1945.

* * *

><p>Houses of cards<p>

Lluvia y oscuridad, es todo lo que puede ver Alemania.

El suelo frío lo debilita aún más, helándole la piel y los huesos; el alma también.

Aunque ya estaba congelada, ¿no?

Es el año 1945.

El cielo de Alemania es negro y las nubes a veces parpadean del color de la sangre; eso es que ha caído una bomba.

Pero Alemania no necesitaba observar las nubes para notar que lo están matando poco a poco. Tirado sobre el suelo yermo y grisáceo, Alemania se muere.

Su jefe está viendo que es el fin, pero Alemania ya lo tenía previsto desde el momento en que Italia lo abandonó.

Ah, ahora los recuerdos que no quería recordar. Y menos en este momento, en el que tiene a todos los aliados acabando con él.

Porque así es como empezó todo: los aliados.

Ellos trataron de separar a Italia de Alemania en más de una ocasión. Por un momento, Alemania sonrió ante lo testarudo que había sido Italia (del norte) en permanecer a su lado.

-A pesar de todo, Italia, siempre acabas diciendo que te quedas conmigo.

Hasta que un día cayó el único sueño que podía tener, se abrió el telón de la pesadilla: Italia acabó en manos de los aliados.

Y a Alemania no le quedaba más que la locura y la muerte.

Ese mejunje de emociones había criado malvas en su corazón y se había esparcido como un repugnante virus. Lo había estado incubando desde que su jefe fue elegido. El Furias. Alemania sonrió de lado. El nombre le iba al dedillo.

-Ahora que estoy perdido, moribundo, a punto de desaparecer, debería al menos mirar a lo inevitable a la cara…

La muerte.

¿O era otra voz?

Una voz de tono alto, casi agudo, llamándole con insistencia.

Esa no podía ser la voz de un ser terrorífico.

Alemania nota que va a perder la consciencia, cuando alguien que venía corriendo se abalanza sobre él.

Un ser esbelto que aprieta suavemente sus hombros.

-¡Alemania! ¡Despierta!

La muerte debe tener una voz dulce, entonces…

Pero, ¿desde cuándo puede llorar? Porque finas gotas de agua salada están cayendo por las mejillas de Alemania, pero no son suyas.

Ese ser sigue apretado a él, llorando por él, pidiéndole que abra los ojos. La muerte no hace esas cosas, pero sí los seres queridos.

¿Qué ser querido tenía Alemania?

Después de toda la sangre derramada, y quemada, torturada, ¿quién vendría a por él?

¿Dios?

Já.

Como no sea para devolverle la moneda por todo lo que ha hecho, lo duda.

Pero Dios no hace esas cosas. No es rencoroso ni interfiere en el mundo de los mortales.

¿Entonces quién?

-Alemania… Si puedes oírme, quiero oírte…

…

¿Acaso…?

No puede ser.

Los ojos azules, convertidos en puro hielo desde el año 1939, deciden dejar de ser orgullosos para ver la única luz que puede encontrar en su oscuro mundo.

-I…Italia…

Las manos bien firmes sobre sus hombros se aferran con más fuerza a su abrigo negro.

-Estoy aquí, Alemania. Estoy aquí.

-Italia. Lárgate de aquí.

Italia no puede creer ni ver lo que está sucediendo ante sus ojos. Su aliado, amigo, compañero, decayendo en la peor de las desgracias para quien representa a un país. Perder la moral, perder el juicio, perder la guerra. Tres fases por las que Italia ha visto pasar a Alemania.

Y ahora lo está perdiendo.

Sabe que él ha sido siempre débil, y por eso se avergüenza de las lágrimas que le caen por las mejillas. Pero ahora debe ser fuerte y se restriega el puño de la chaqueta violentamente.

-No, Alemania. No voy a irme ni porque lo digas tú o los aliados o quien sea. Estoy aquí para evitar que desaparezcas. Porque es malo vivir con la pesadez de los remordimientos, pero para eso somos sempiternos, de alguna manera, y el tiempo ayuda a sanar y cerrar las heridas. Pero lo peor, lo que no se puede soportar es morir y quedar en la nada. Alemania. Todo puede cambiar. No te rindas. No quiero que desaparezcas.

Italia dice esas cosas porque aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules le recuerda siempre a aquel niño serio rubio de ojos idénticos. Ese niño que ya no es más que un recuerdo muy, muy vago; para Italia y para el resto de países. Vivió poco, murió siendo un niño. Italia no ha vuelto a saber nada de él.

Ese sentimiento que había brotado de su corazón herido desde entonces, del que el tiempo no había sabido sanar. Pero sí Alemania.

Ahora Italia no puede permitirse perderlo a él también, y sonríe cuando la mano débil y grande de su amigo presiona la suya con firmeza.

Italia lo acoge como quien acoge a un alma perdida. Deja que llore en su hombro mientras le acaricia el fino cabello dorado.

Quien los viera, sentiría envidia de tal profunda amistad, un mutuo entendimiento que ha sobrevivido a los peores obstáculos. Es una amistad sellada.

Al igual que la promesa que hicieron.

Una promesa resistente, incapaz de desmoronarse como una casa hecha de cartas.


End file.
